Brief Returns
|directed = |previous = Death Awakening |next = The Storm In The Cracks}} Brief Returns is the second episode of Time Travellers Plot SpongeBob gets his first trip into the Tardis to 1963, as they meet a man called Richard Field and help with his problem with a mysterious briefcase. Transcript *''(The episode begins as we see a knife being thrown to wall as a shadow of a person can be seen in the blade of the knife. Meanwhile, in the Tardis - SpongeBob is still hanging on to the console with the Doctor still piloting it from the previous episode.)'' *'SpongeBob': Oww... This a really bumpy ride. *''(The Tardis comes to a halt, and SpongeBob falls to the floor.)'' *'SpongeBob:' Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing? *'Doctor:' Of course, and guess what? I failed. So, stop complaining. *'SpongeBob:' So, where are we? *'Doctor:' A brave new world. *''(They exit out of the Tardis to a street in America.)'' *'Doctor:' But judging by the location, it could be either the 1940s, the middle of the 1960s or the late 1980s to earliest point of the 1990s. *''(The Beatles starts playing on the radio near them.)'' *'SpongeBob:' Definitely the middle of the 1960s. That's the Beatles. I love the Beatles or is that everyone? *'Doctor:' (chuckles) I think everyone does. *''(They duck when a fork is thrown at them. A man in the shadows comes out with an British accent.)'' *'Man:' Damn it. I need to stop throwing forks. Excuse me, sirs. (grabs the fork) Can I ask, who you customers are? *'Doctor:' I'm the Doctor and this is SpongeBob. *'Man:' A Doctor, you say? Well (coughs) I'm getting a bit of chest damage here and there. *'Doctor:' Sorry. I'm not 'that' kind of Doctor. More a scientist. So. May I ask you, what's your name? *'Man:' Richard. Richard Field. *'SpongeBob:' Nice name. *'Doctor:' Defiantly. *'Richard:' I think we better start doing something about this case. *''(The briefcase in his hands.)'' *'Doctor:' How about you come inside here? (pointing at the Tardis, parked alongside the three.) *'Richard:' But. Doctor, sir? Aren't the police supposed to be using that? *'Doctor:' I've bought it off their hands. *''(The Doctor opens the doors of the Tardis. SpongeBob and then followed by Richard.)'' *'SpongeBob:' Surprised? *'Richard:' Not really. America's vastly different than back home. Being 1963, that and all. *'Doctor:' Sorry, 1963? *'Richard:' Yes. 1963. *'Doctor:' November? *'Richard:' Of course, it was cold out there. *'SpongeBob:' I'm going to guess, the 23rd? *'Richard:' That's this Saturday. It's Monday. *'Doctor:' Thank... *'Richard:' So, what are you going to do? *'Doctor:' (grabs a wire from beneath the Tardis console) Stab the cable with the briefcase's end and track it down. *'Richard:' I'm sorry? *'SpongeBob:' Just nod whenever there is a space. *'Richard:' Cheers. *''(The Doctor checks the Tardis scanner, he bangs the console and finds it.)'' *'Doctor:' The briefcase wants to let us go to November 24th, 1963. Two days after Kennedy was assassinated. Good. *'Richard:' Why, do you think is it good? *'Doctor:' I'm not a very good person with the date on November 23rd, 1963. It's a date I've mostly fiddled with all the time. *''(He starts to get the Tardis materialize out of the Monday 18th and into Sunday 24th of November, 1963. The Doctor unplugs the plug from the Tardis.)'' *'Doctor:' We've arrived. Out there is the place that the briefcase has taken us all. *''(The three adventurers run out of the Tardis and outside is a group that is going to gun down the trio. They get tied up and shown about the briefcase.)'' *'???:' You. Have stumbled in on the right place with the right time. Since the Cuban missile launch last year. We have wanted to find alien technology and harness it for our own means. *'Doctor:' Don't you mean? Sell it for a high bid price to make sure you get profit. *'???:' How do you know this? *'SpongeBob:' You probably have the IQ of a James Bond villain. *''(The leader opens the briefcase as a sonic emitted object is used to give a migraine to the others, only Richard is hit as well as the other solders. The leader stops it. The soldiers drop down dead.)'' *'???:' That was the lowest frequency and now they are dead. Why? *'Doctor:' Maybe because I used this? *''(He shows the leader, the sonic screwdriver as the leader runs away. The Doctor uses the sonic to untie SpongeBob and Richard. The Doctor runs upstairs as the leader ends upstairs as he finds a room with only a window as he stops a couple of steps before the window as it is smashed.)'' *'Doctor:' Now, sir. You've got two choices - Come with me or you find your own way. *'???:' I'm sorry but my own way is better, see you as you Destroy us. *'Doctor:' I'm sorry? *'???:' Goodbye. *''(He jumps out of the window as the Doctor kneels to himself.)'' *'Doctor:' No... *''(The Doctor comes downstairs as he goes back into the cupboard with the Tardis in. SpongeBob and Richard come into the Tardis.)'' *'SpongeBob:' So, where is the leader? *'Doctor:' Time we moved on. *'SpongeBob:' You didn't answer my question. *'Doctor:' I said. Time we moved on. *''(The episode ends with the Tardis disappearing out of 1963.)'' Category:PG Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Who Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts